Luces cámaras y acción (Romanogers)
by nocapla5
Summary: Universe alterno (AU) Natalia Alianovna Romanova iba a ser una de las mejores bailarinas de su país pero por culpa de una enfermedad hará que sus sueños se compliquen, aunque,no iba a rendirse tan facilmente. (Leve momento de Clintasha)
1. Introducción

Me llamo Natalia Alianovna Romanova.

Nací en Rusia, nunca conocí a mis padres biologicos ya que murieron en un incendio. Me crié hasta los cinco años con mi padre adoptivo, Iván Petrovich, hasta que me mandó a una academia llamada Red Room, allí me enseñaron de todo, pero su especialidad era ballet. Allí fue donde me enseñaron todo lo que sé hasta hoy en día. Era la mejor de mi clase, hice muchas pruebas, ensayos y espectáculos, pero el más importante, iba a ser en Navidad, el día 24 de Diciembre. Estuve ensayando cada día, quería que esa Navidad fuera imborrable, que fuera perfecta.

Cuando por fin me gradué volví a Rusia, aunque, por desgracia Iván falleció en mi ausencia. Cuando me enteré de la noticia practiqué con más ganas, quería que se enorgulleciera de mi, aunque ya no estuviera presente. Me mudé a America, allí sería donde iban a dar el espectáculo. Mientras, empecé a trabajar en una empresa llamada: SHIELD, donde tengo que crear nuevas aplicaciones, de niños de tres años hasta mayores de edad.

Me casé con Clint Barton, que actualmente es mi ex-marido, aunque ahora solo somos amigos, ahora mi actual prometido es Steve Rogers, trabajaba para el ejército aunque se retiró hace mucho tiempo, ahora trabaja para el cuerpo de policías, y también tengo un hijo, James. Le pusimos ese nombre en honor a un gran amigo de Steve, él siempre estuvo a nuestro lado, pero se tuvo que mudar a Rusia por un ascenso.

Quedaban cinco meses para la actuación, pero, un hubo un día que me arrebató muchas cosas, mis ilusiones, mis sueños, mis ánimos, mi felicidad. Ese, sería el día que daría un giro a mi vida.


	2. Mudanza

Estaba en la empresa de SHIELD, tenia que presentar un nuevo juego para iPad productivo. Mi compañera Maria Hill contaba libremente sobre nuestra gran aplicación, aunque yo no me sentía demasiado bien, empezaba a marearme, por suerte mi movil sonó justo cuando la reunión terminó.-¿Que quieres Steve?- Le pregunte al otro lado de la línea, -¿Podrías ir a buscarme? Por lo que se ve mi madre esta más gruñona de lo que suele estar.- Me pidió.

-Esta bien, te recojo en quince minutos-.

Justo como le respondí volví a casa para recoger a Steve. -Gracias Nat- Me agradeció. -No es nada- En media hora estuvimos en casa de su madre, entramos en su casa, y vimos que su cuidadora intentaba vendarle la mano pero ella se resistía. -Y se puede ir- Le dije a la Dra Cho, mientras se iba me susurró:-Su cuñada es un ogro- Me dijo con cierto enojo, con lo que yo le respondí: -Ya lo sé-.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué no te dejas vendar la mano?- Pregunto Steve preocupado -No tengo ganas de hacer nada.- Respondió molesta su madre. Nos estuvimos peleando por la salud de Sara, la madre de Steve, hasta que él escuchó un sonido dentro de casa al igual que yo, como si algo se estuviese cayendo, así que nos fuimos al lugar del origen del ruido, y vimos que el techo se había caído. -¿Se puede saber por qué hay un agujero en el techo?- Preguntó el único hombre de la casa, cosa que no recibió respuesta por parte de su madre aunque siguió -Te vas a mudar a nuestra casa- Esa declaración hizo que a las dos se nos abrieran los ojos de golpe. -Pero Steve...- Pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que él no la dejó -Ni 'Peros' ni 'Peras', vas a mudarte con nosotros. ¿Es que no los ves?- Dijo señalando toda la casa -No puedes vivir en estas condiciones, no es sano y cualquier día el techo te podría caer encima- Le reprochó Steve con tono de protección. -Esta bien...- Dijo la matriarca de los Rogers.

Esa misma tarde lo recogió todo, esa misma noche se mudó oficialmente a nuestra casa.


	3. Revelación

Ahora mi suegra vivía en nuestra casa, menudo coñazo iba a dar.

Ya era la hora de ir a cenar así que llame a la familia para que se reuniera a la mesa. Empezamos todos a comer aunque había un silencio incómodo, nadie estaba hablando y eso molestaba, hasta que Steve decidió romper el hielo.- ¿Y qué tal te ha ido la exposición?- Me preguntó, cosa que yo le respondí: -Muy bien, ahora los de SHIELD están pensando en hacer una aplicación para los jóvenes, aunque no se me ocurre que nada.- Conté. -Pues pregúntale a James a ver que le parece.- Me propuso Steve y preguntó a nuestro hijo. -James, si pudieras crear cualquier aplicación, de que querrías que se tratara?- Preguntó Steve, cosa que él respondió: -Me gustaría un juego de 'Patrulla Canina'- Dijo James a su padre, una vez contestó la pregunto Sara se levantó para ir a la cocina. -¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunté sin fiarme demasiado. -A cortar pan, que conversación más aburrido que estáis teniendo-

Cuando Sara llegó a la cocina empezó a cortar el pan tal y como había dicho, pero vi que la tablilla de madera estaba intacta y cuando vi sobre donde estaba cortando el pan... La vi cortándolo sobre mi iPad. -¡Maldita loca, esa es mi tablet de trabajo!- Dije toda furiosa, como no podía saber que es una tablet. -Lo siento, no lo sabía- Dijo apenada. Me acerqué a la herramienta te trabajo y vi que estaba llena de migas, rallada y con la pantalla rota. -Da igual, volvamos a la mesa-

Volvía a ser lunes, menudo fin de semana nos dio Sara, en fin, que me tocaba volver a ir al trabajo, aunque no me encontraba demasiado bien.

Estaba sentada en un sillón cuando sentí que no me podía mover y las palabras no me salían, eso hizo que me preocupara, hasta que vino Steve y me sacó de mis pensamientos. -cariño, tienes que ir a trabajar, llegarás tarde- Pero no podía responderle, y cuando intentaba hablar no podía formular bien las palabras, solo tartamudeos -N~n~no p~p~pue~d~do ha~b~blar b~b~ien...- Aunque Steve no me dejó terminar.

Me llevó al hospital para ver que me pasaba, no solía hablar así, más bien con fluidez. Cuando llegamos nos dijeron que esperásemos y eso mismo hicimos, esperamos cinco eternos minutos. El doctor que no habían dado era Bruce Banner, un antiguo amigo nuestro. -Vale, voy ha hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, quiero que me las respondas con total sinceridad- Me pidió -¿Has estado perdiendo movilidad en algún momento?- Afirmé-¿Ha sentido algo fuera de lo común aparte del tartamudeo de hoy? Es decir, como pérdida de equilibrio, menos vista, etc.- Con lo que volví a afirmar -Solo la vista, un poco- Con esa respuesta el doctor cambió de cara seria a aún más. -Tendremos que hacerle un escáner para ver si lo que le pasa es lo que pienso que es.-

Me pusieron en una camilla y me hicieron el escáner, si el doctor estaba tan preocupado debía ser por algo grave, y esperaba no tener positivo.

Una vez terminé volví a su despacho donde me dio la noticia que me cambiaría. -Señora Rogers, me temo que estamos delante de la enfermedad llamada esclerosis múltiple- Nos dijo con tono de seriedad, los dos nos quedamos boquiabiertos. No. Me negaba a tener esclerosis, y menos cuando tenia un espectáculo por delante, no me lo quería creer.

-Me niego- Dije cortante -No me lo creo, ese análisi esta mal- Quise creer mientras estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Me levanté y salí de ese hospital tan rápido como pude.


	4. Hazlo por mi

Steve's Pov

Vi que como Nat se fue del hospital, en solo oír sus llantos se me partió el corazón. Iba a buscarlo pero el doctor Banner me tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndome llegar hasta ella.

-Necesito que le ayude- Me pidió -Sé que pasareis un momento duro con todo esto, pero si queremos que tenga pocos problemas con esto..- Dijo mientras se iba a su escritorio y sacó unas agujas y un líquido extraño- Deberás pincharla con este tratamiento- Me contó. Asentí y me fui hacia casa, .e imaginaba que estaría allí.

Cuando llegué vi a Nat recostada en la cama en posición fetal, cosa que me rompió aún más el corazón, sabía que estaba pasando un mal momento y que necesitaría toda mi ayuda, ~obviamente la iba a tener~ así que me acosté a su lado para que supiese que le brindaba todo mi apoyo.

Natasha's Pov

No me lo podía creer, estaba en shock. Me fui tan rápido como pude, no quería seguir estando allí.

Cuando llegué a casa me tiré a la cama y me coloqué en posición fetal, consumida por mis pensamientos, no quería esto, necesitaba estar sana y sobretodo hacer el espectáculo tan deseado sin errores, hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse y luego unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia mi, ni me molesté en levantar la cabeza para saber quien era, más bien me puse a llorar y llorar sin control, aunque por parte de Steve, este me abrazó y me puso una aguja en la espalda. Solo salió un -Auch- de mi boca. -Sé que duele pero es un tratamiento que me recetó el doctor Banner para que vayas mejorando.- Me contó. Rogué y rogué para que funcionara.

Al día siguiente me fui a la cocina para preparar algo para desayunar y vi como Steve llamaba a su madre para que se fuera al balcón, a ver si con un poco de suerte la lanzaba por allí, pero con todo mi amor y respeto.

Steve's Pov

Pedí a mi madre si podía ir a verme al balcón para poder hablar con ella, al día siguiente ya de lo pediría a Nat para que mi plan funcionara.

-Mamá, últimamente Nat ha estado muy deprimida, y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarla a animarse un poco- Ella se quedó mirándome de manera dudosa- Ya se que no tenéis la mejor conexión pero, hazlo por mi- Me siguió mirando con la misma cara hasta que me dijo la palabra que no imaginaba pero deseaba que salieran de ella -Acepto- Eso provocó me provocó una gran sonrisa -Muchas gracias- Dije mientras la abrazaba.

Al día siguiente...

-Nat, ¿Te podría pedir un favor?- Asintió con la cabeza -Verás, mi madre ha estado deprimida últimamente y me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a animarla un poco- Ella me miró con cara de duda, al igual que mamá y antes de que le permitiese hablar continue -Sé que no sois muy amigas pero, por favor, hazlo por ella y por mi.- Le rogué al igual que mi madre. -Está bieeen- Me dijo alargando la 'E' Como si se sintiese obligada. -Gracias- La cogí de la mano para que supiese que le estaba muy agradecido.

Natasha's Pov

Las dos estábamos en sentadas en los sofás del salón de estar viendo la TV con un silencio incómodo entre nosotras.

-¿De que trabajabas anteriormente?- Pregunté para romper el hielo. -Era entrenadora..- Me contó -Aunque tuve que dejarlo por Steve, pero no me arrepiento de nada. - siguió contando su historia -Desgraciadamente después de tenerlo empecé a tener problemas de espalda así que no pude ayudar a más gente a entrenar para maratones, triatlones...- Eso me entristeció, me sentí identificada, aunque, no me iba a rendir, había trabajado mucho para llegar hasta donde estoy hoy y no quería hecharlo todo por la borda.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que una voz me devolvió a la realidad, era Sara.

-Recuerda, "Rendirse no es una opción"- Me sorprendió esa oración, -¿A qué viene eso?- Pregunté extrañada -Porque sé lo de tu actuación, Steve me lo contó todo, y me sabe muy mal por ti, por eso te lo digo, no quiero que te rindas, si esto es tan importante para ti no lo eches a perder.- Me dijo en tono protector. Por mi parte yo le di una gran sonrisa, a lo mejor ella no era tan mala.


	5. Viviendo con lo que tenemos

Estaba en la playa con Steve, por fin las cosas me estabam empezando a ir bien. -Voy a por un sándwich ¿Quieres uno?- Me preguntó, cosa que yo no mo negué. -Bien entonces voy a por ellos-.

Steve's Pov

Fui a por los sandwiches que los dos queríamos, pagué y volví hacia donde estaba Nat, mientras iba hacia allí vi que estaba petrificada, no se movía cosa que me extrañé así que fui más rápido para ver que estaba bien.

Cuando la vi tenía los ojos lloroso, me partía el alma verla así. -¿Qué te pasa?-

Natasha's Pov

-¡No me puedo mover!- Grité al lado de la desesperación, solo quería acercarme un poco más a las olas y cuando me quise levantar al ver a Steve había algo que me lo impedía, estaba petrificada, la angustia se apoderó de mi.

Volvimos hacia el hospital par aver al Dr Banner y saber porque el tratamiento no funcionó.

-Me temo que el su cuerpo rechazó el tratamiento, lo lamento mucho.- Me dijo con pocos ánimos. -No- Dije con un hilo de voz, esto no me podía estar pasando a mi. -Sé que es duro, pero hay otro tratamiento.- Así que tuve otra pequeña chispa de esperanza, total, es lo último que se pierde ¿No?

Me llevaron por un pasillo, hasta que vi a más personas sentadas en una silla con un tubo conectado en su brazo y una bolsita. Lo que más me deprimió fue que estaban todos deprimidos, cosa que a mi se me contagió.

Me senté y también me conectaron uno a mi. -Estarás así hasta que no veamos una mejora, sino podríamos hacer un poco de ejercicio de vez en cuando, aquí tiene un montón de máquinas con las que ejercitarse.- Me recomendó el Dr Banner.

Por lo que se veía era la única fémina del lugar.

-Vaya, otra con lo mismo.- Dijo un hombre con una voz muy deprimida y con un aspecto muy dejado. -Déjala en paz, Rumlow.- Me defendió otro hombre que había allí. -Siento el comportamiento de Brock.- Se disculpó aquel hombre -Por cierto, que mal educado soy, me llamo Murdock, Matt Murdock.- Se presentó así que yo también lo hice por amabilidad -Romanova, Natalia Romanova- Dije con una cálida sonrisa.

Estuvimos como una hora allí, sin hacer nada, algunos mirando el techo, otros leyendo y yo escuchando música y leyendo el libro. Todo eso era muy deprimente.

Mientras estoy con mis cosas sentí que alguien me llamó, era Matt. Me saqué un auricular de la oreja. -¿Quieres hablar un rato? Esto es muy aburrido- Me dijo con una sonrisa, ¿Por qué no? Total, yo también estaba aburrida. -¿Y de que quieres charlar?- Pregunté -No sé, ¿Tienes familia?- Me preguntó, y de repente les recordé, los que siempre están a mi lado y los que me ayudan con todo este desastre. -Sí. ¿Y tú? - Reboté la pregunta -No- Me respondió con una sonrisa con un pequeño tono de tristeza. -Mi padre y mi madre murieron de causa natural, nunca me he casado y ni he tenido hijos.- Me supo mal por él, se veía una buena persona. -Así que aprovecha- Esa declaración me sorprendió, no la vi venir -Tiene una familia que esta a tu lado, ellos te ayudaran en todo, de eso estoy seguro. - Sus palabras me conmovieron, no era justo, las enfermedades no deberían ni existir.

Un rato después de charlar le conté lo de mi tan deseado espectáculo. -No te rindas, no dejes nada atrás y menos si has estado luchando por ello.- Eso me animó mucho más. -Grácias- Le agradecí. Y tenía razón, no podía dejarlo todo atrás, hasta que me sacó de mis pensamientos. -Recuerda, nunca te rindas- Me aconsejó -Y tu no renuncies a tus sueños, sigue durmiendo.- Le dije en tono de broma.

Una cosa la tenía por seguro, no me iba a rendir.


	6. El gran día

Habían pasado meses des de el tratamiento y noté come me iba mejorando, tanto que me fui al hospital para visitar a Matt, que aparte de mi familia el me ayudó a animarme, fue una de las personas que más me ayudó con todo este desastre.

Una vez llegué al hospital lo vi acompañado del Dr Banner, lo pero de todo es que le vi cabizbajo y sin una de sus sonrisas que tanto le caracterizaba, eso me dio mala espina. Cuando me acerqué para ver lo que le pasaba vi que tenia los ojos perdidos, no miraban en un sitio fijo. -Ha sufrido uno de sus peores brotes, ahora mismo ha perdido la vista.- Me contó el doctor, me sentí mal por él, así que me acerqué y le puse mi mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- Le pregunté -Sí, hay una cosa- Escuché atentamente -Baila, baila por mi y por tus seres queridos.- Me pidió, la verdad es que no me esperaba esa respuesta. -Tenlo en cuenta que lo haré- Y le di una sonrisa.

Cuando volví a casa pude ver a Steve que estaba hablando por teléfono aunque no pude escucharlo del todo -¿Podrás?...Genial... Me encantaría... Muy bien gracias.- Me quedé extrañada, debía ser del trabajo, no le di demasiada importancia.

Esa noche no podía dormir, el día siguiente tendria el espectàculo tan deseado, el que había esperado desde mi niñez, el que tanto había esperado y nada me lo podía quitar.

Era el día, estaba nerviosísima. En ese mismo momento estaba en mi camerino preparándome -Nat, me voy un momento a fuera para que me dé el aire- Asentí, y cuando volvió vino con una persona que no me esperaba que viniese, me ilusioné tanto que lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. James Buchanan Barnes estaba aquí, vino des de Rusia solo para verme, no podía pedir más. Me lancé por la emoción a sus brazos y no solo él, Clint también apareció, luego Sara, el pequeño James, Bruce también cosa que me impresionó bastante, mis dos amigos de la infancia Tony y Pepper también vinieron. Los nervios, los agradecimientos y la emoción me podían.

Cuando estuve sola apareció Steve para darme ánimos y cuando se fue apareció Barton,

-Ánimos tu puedes, ya sabes que estaremos para lo que necesites.- Me dijo -Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que significa todo esto para mi- Me acerqué a él y le abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras se me escapaba una lágrima, estaba nerviosísima, no quería que nada malo pasara.

Era la hora, tenía la vestimenta preparada, el maquillaje y los nervios a cien.

Entré al escenario y vi a todos la gente que me importa y que me ha estado ayudando con todo este fiasco, cosa que siempre estaré en deuda con ellos, pues son lo único que tengo.

La música empezó a sonar mientras me movía a su ritmo delicadamente hasta que muchas imágenes vinieron a mi, giraban como torbellino y venían tan rápido como un relámpago.

 _-Señora Rogers, me temo que estamos delante de la enfermedad llamada esclerosis múltiple_

 _-Sé que no sois muy amigas pero, por favor, hazlo por ella y por mi.-_

 _-Recuerda, "Rendirse no es una opción"_

 _-Me temo que el su cuerpo rechazó el tratamiento, lo lamento mucho.-_

 _-Me llamo Murdock, Matt Murdock.-_

 _-Recuerda, nunca te rindas-_

 _-Y tu no renuncies a tus sueños, sigue durmiendo-_

 _-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?_

 _-Sí, hay algo, baila por mi y por tus seres queridos.-_

 _-Ánimos tu puedes, ya sabes que estaremos para lo que necesites.-_

 _-Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mi-_

Todos esos recuerdos me dieron muchas más ganas para seguir, tanto para el espectáculo como de seguir adelante, todos ellos han estado a mi lado cuando más los necesitaba y han venido hoy hasta aquí solo para verme y darme ánimos.

Salté, giré, corrí, hice de todo hasta que la música se terminó, el espectáculo terminó, mi gran sueño por fin cumplido. Hice una reverencia hacia el público, en especial mi familia y amigos, cosa que la gente contestó con aplausos y silbidos.

Una vez terminaron el presentador se dirigió hasta mi con un micrófono. -¿Le gustaría decir algo delante del maravilloso público que tiene delante?- Me preguntó, cosa que le respondí cogiendo el micrófono. -Sí, quiero mandar un mensaje a todos los que han estado a mi lado sin abandonarme y ayudarme a seguir adelante. Steven, James, Bucky, Clinton, Sara, Dr Banner, Anthony y Pepper subid ahora mismo que quiero agradecerles ahora mismo delante de todos.- Mis amigo y familia subieron al escenario tal y como acababa de pedir. -Muchas gracias a todos, no sé que habría hecho sin todos vosotros , no sabéis lo mucho que ha significado para mi, vuestro apoyo y las ganas de poder participar en este espectáculo sin problema alguno, aprovecho también para agradecer a cierta persona que ahora mismo no está aquí presente, el cual también me ayudó a afrontar todos mis problemas, Matt, que ahora mismo me debe estar oyendo desde el televisor del hospital . Muchas gracias de todo corazón tanto a ti como a todos los de mi familia, mis amigos y al gran público delante mío- Una vez acabé mis seres queridos volvieron a sus respectivos asientos y le devolví el micrófono al presentador.

Ese 24 de Diciembre iba a ser

imborrable y nadie podría arrebatar mi gran momento.

Matt's Pov

Estaba en el hospital con el TV encendido, aunque no pudiese ver podía escuchar.

Esperé un buen rato hasta que la música se dejó de escuchar y en su ausencia se escucharon aplausos y silbidos, se escuchó al presentador hablar con Natalia, empezó ha hacer subir a gente al escenario el cual la mitad no los conocía, empezó ha agradecer a todo el mundo hasta que escuché que pronunció mi nombre, así que me puse a escuchar más detenidamente.

 _-aprovecho también para agradecer a cierta persona que ahora mismo no está aquí presente, el cual también me ayudó a afrontar todos mis problemas, Matt, que ahora mismo me debe estar oyendo desde el televisor del hospital . Muchas gracias de todo corazón tanto a ti como a todos los de mi familia, mis amigos y al gran público delante mío-_

Ese gran discurso me hizo sacar una gran sonrisa, al fin y al cabo no me olvidó y me tuvo en cuenta, cosa que también le agradecí.

Natasha's Pov

Por fin los nervios terminaron, todo terminó, por fin podíamos celebrar las navidades juntos. Ya no habría más nervios negativos ni lágrimas de tristeza, al contrario, habría nervios de abrir regalos y lágrimas de felicidad. Mis sueños, ánimos e ilusiones volvieron y nadie ni nada nunca me lo quitará.


	7. Epílogo

50 años después...

Me llamo Natalia Alianovna Romanova, tengo 86 años, vivo en América, tengo un marido llamada Steve Rogers y un hijo llamado James.

He pasado por muchas cosas al largo de mi vida y una de las peores fue cuando me diagnosticaron esclerosis múltiple cinco meses antes de mi deseado espectáculo desde la niñez. Al principio lo tomé mal ya que quería que todo saliese bien, ni un error.

Me recetaron medicamentos para reducir el problema de los brotes aunque el primero falló así que me tuvieron que remediar un segundo, allí conocí a Matt Murdock que también sufría la misma enfermedad que yo. Nos hicimos muy amigos y cuando le conté sobre mi sueño él me apoyó al igual que mi familia.

Después de esperar llegó el día tan esperado para mi.

Una vez terminé agradecí a mis familiares y amigos por todo el apoyo que me dieron, unidos resistimos.

Ahora, pues, no soy nada más ni nada menos que una jubilada que vive felizmente con su marido y su hijo que viene a visitarle todos los fines de semana.

Cumplí mi gran sueño de hacer el espectáculo para mi fallecido padre, mi familia, amigos y por mi.

Puedo decir que la vida te da cosas buenas y malas, al igual que te las arrebata, pero si hay una cosa que se debe aprender es que rendirse no es una opción.


End file.
